


A Very Special Breakfast and a Show - July 31, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny/Her Box, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley, Voldemort/Ginny Weasley
Series: Breakfast and a Show [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 2





	A Very Special Breakfast and a Show - July 31, 2020

"Come on, Harry! We will be late for our 23rd Hogwarts Reunion!" Draco drawled, pulling him along towards the entrance hall.

"I'll never understand why in Merlin's saggy y-fronts there are such odd dates in the wizarding world. 15 years, 20 years, 30 years, sure. But 23? For the LOVE OF THE BROOMSHED!" Harry yelled, going into CAPSLOCK mode.

"I thought we worked on that, dear," Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "If you are nice, we can go to the broomshed later. I heard Oliver might be here."

Harry calmed down and entered the Great Hall. It was just like he remembered it. It as breakfast time (another odd time to start a reunion, but whatever). Brian the Obvious Sous Chef was still here, 23 years later, flipping burnt cinnamon toast in his action station, reflecting grease spatters with his twin Japanese swords *shing/shing*. Ricardo ran over and gave Harry a protein shake, just like he liked it all those years ago.

Minerva's kitten-kids had grown up, with several of their own kitten kids running transforming from toddler to kitten and back again. Who would have guessed it - Minerva, a grandmother and Headmistress!

As he looked across the room, he saw the legendary pipe that he used to kill Voldemort all those years ago in a glass display case, in a place of honor.

"Come on Harry, let's go find a seat and see who else showed up! If we don't, My Faaaatthher..." Draco started.

"Didn't your father disown you because you two are gay and he's a biggot and then he was thrown into Azkaban for being a prat and death eater?" Colin Creevey, Demigod of Milk Asked.

"Yes, yes, that's true. Old habits are hard to break," Draco replied.

Draco and Harry walked over and sat next to Ginny and her box. As they sat down, they heard echoing across the hall, "Hello! I'm Sequoia Simonne! And I'm Kim! And this is Fanatical Fics and where to find them! It's a podcast about Harry Potter Fanfiction..."

"What in the name of Hermione's sacred tomes is that?" Harry asked.

"Oh that popped up like Ricardo's action station about three years ago. It's kind of like those hecklers, Statler and Waldorf, from the Muppet Show. Kim and Sequoia often livestream the Breakfast and a Show to their followers," Ghost Dumbledore said. "Oh, Hi Mom!" Dumbledore said to Ginny.

"You're his mom?" Harry asked.

"Yeah....it's got a lot to do with my box...and him," Ginny said, pointing to the eight little ghosts flying around the hall. They flew over to Ginny.

"Hello, Mrs Riddle," Voldemort said to Ginny.

"Wait what?" Ron asked as he walked over, Neville on his arm.

"Yes, thanks to my box I met Tommy, we fell in love, went back in time and gave birth to Albus," Ginny said, looking lovingly at the eight Voldemort ghosts.

"Let's see, we have Drarry, Ginbox, Gindemort, Ronville," Kim said. "One more and we will have relationship bingo!"

"You keep track of that, I'm tracking the fanfiction tropes!" Sequoia said.

"I remember those two now!" Ginny said. They appeared out of my box and combined all of the key distillations of Draco into Draco Prime!"

Kim looked down and waved her wand at Draco. "Bibbidy Bobbidy Draco!"

Suddenly there was now another Draco, dressed in leather pants. Hermione Riddle apparated next to him and immediately began snogging.

"Dramione! That's it! bingo!!!!" Kim said.

"That's cheating! No points moon for you!" Sequoia said.

*Meanwhile, at the front of the room....*

"Welcome, alumni to our 23 year reunion for the class of 1993!" Minerva said. "It is also a very special day for one of our alumni." She clapped her hands and four house elves - Floppy, Karl, Long Derrick, and Smooosh ran out carrying a big cake.

The entire hall started singing happy birthday to Harry, who had turned 40 today.

Hogwarts castle strained and caused another cake to appear with "Happy Birthday Neville" on it. Neville was so often overlooked because he wasn't "The Chosen One."

Ghost Snape floated near the Heckler booth. "Well, that was an interesting little show."

"You're telling me," said Death. "Now get back to work, you amazing little secretary." Death gave Snape a kiss on the cheek and vanished to his next appointment.

"What a weird day," Kim said.

"Who would have thought our silly little pod would have caused all of this to exist?" Sequoia said.

"Oh well, Happy Anniversary to us! Let's go play some more D&D!" Kim said.

(A/N: Happy Birthday Harry, Happy Birthday Neville, and Happy Anniversary Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them!"


End file.
